


Bless You

by Rainie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Silly, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainie/pseuds/Rainie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata only wants to give his boyfriend a kiss, but it doesn't quite work out that way.<br/>(Based on a prompt on OTP Prompts on Tumblr.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bless You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired, and written completely because of, a prompt I saw on [OTP Prompts](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.  
> "Imagine your OTP sitting on the edge of their bed, and person A leaning in to kiss person B. Person A sneezes, scaring person B and resulting in B falling off of the bed." ( [Link](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/143089424649/imagine-your-otp-sitting-on-the-edge-of-their-bed) )

Hinata and Akaashi were laying side by side at the head of Hinata's small bed. Hinata was laying on his side, with legs drawn up, curled into a ball, while Akaashi's legs were stretched out, his hands resting in his lap. The two boys had been silent for a while now, simply enjoying the others company. This suited Akaashi perfectly, to just sit next to his boyfriend enjoying the warmth and comfort the boy seemed to radiate. Hinata however, was beginning to become restless from having not moved much in the last while. As nice as it was, and as much as he was enjoying it, he was starting to become uncomfortable.  
His body became sore from trying to not move, thinking that if he did he would annoy Akaashi. Hinata eventually forced himself to shift his position, and sat up, mimicking the way Akaashi was sitting.  
Akaashi looked over at him, smiling a small smile and slightly leaning onto his boyfriend. Feeling this, Hinata looked up as well, meeting Akaashi's grey eyes with his big brown ones. Hinata leaned up to him, moving his head so he could kiss Akaashi on the lips. The other boy tilted his head to the side, making it easier for the two to do so.  
Hinata's body, however, seemed to have other ideas, and just as their lips were about to touch, Hinata sneezed loudly, his body jerking forward and head bumping Akaashi's. _Hard_.  
Instinctively, Akaashi leant back, covering his now sore nose with his hands. Doing this, though, didn't prove to be the best reaction. Akaashi had already been sitting close to the edge of the bed, and the small amount of movement back caused the boy to fall off the bed and onto the floor with a thump.  
"Gah!" Hinata seemed to squawk, leaning over the edge of the bed to make sure his boyfriend was alright. "Keiji!" He almost shouted, "Are you okay?"  
Akaashi rolled onto his side, feeling the back of his head where it hurt, then looking at his fingers to see whether or not there was any blood. Thankfully, there wasn't, not the he had expected there to be.  
Akaashi looked up at Hinata, feeling a tad guilty when he saw the fright in the other boy's eyes.  
"I'm fine," He assured him, a smile creeping onto Akaashi's face and a laugh bubbling in his stomach. "Promise." Hinata let out a quiet sigh of relief. He too had a small smile starting on his lips.  
The two boys were silent for a moment, still staring at each other, the slight shock of the fall passing quickly. It was completely silent until Akaashi let out a short laugh.  
Soon, the ridiculousness of what had happened hit the boys, and they were laughing; Akaashi quietly, and Hinata fairly loudly. It was a happy, bubbly laugh, one that made Akaashi's stomach fill with butterflies.  
Akaashi sat up properly, after a few moments, pushing himself up and leaning over to Hinata (who was now quietly giggling to himself) and kissed him gently on the lips. He smiled at the way his boyfriend hummed happily at the contact and returned the gesture lovingly.


End file.
